<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take two by MelindaCoulson4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531969">Take two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4'>MelindaCoulson4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Flirting, Supportive Daniel Sousa AKA Daniel Sousa, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 7x09. Daisy needs to talk to Daniel about what went on during the loops//  "Every time things were reset, I would wake up inside the chamber and I would look over here and see you. In that chair. You were here waiting to help me every single time. And one of those times we had a pretty great conversation. That of course I remember but you don't so..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. The events happened only within the time loop. He would never remember them. It was out of her hands, but the disappointment was palpable. <br/> <br/>There was a long pause as he watched her steadily. It made her feel extremely vulnerable, yet it was only a little bit uncomfortable. <br/> <br/>"So tell me about it," he finally said.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How could I not write something after THAT! wow they're great together...love it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">After psyching herself up out in the hall, she counted to ten and walked back into the med lab. She'd finally come up with a coherent way of explaining everything that had happened to him. She was ready to have a frank conversation.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Daniel Sousa was asleep in his designated chair just as he was all other </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">times</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> she'd seen him. That familiar indigo shirt greeted her. She could remember how the material felt under her fingertips as she brushed it during their kiss. Her body came alive at the prospect of being wanted in the way that he wanted her. She had felt it in the way his arm wrapped around her for that brief moment when he leaned in to kiss her again. It wasn't only that. The words that he'd said were just as nice as the kiss. Somehow, he'd said exactly what she needed to hear. She wanted to thank him, reach out to him and press another kiss to his lips. But that was out of the question at the moment.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">The last time he saw me, I was getting into the chamber.</span> </span> </em> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <em>  </em> <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">The whole point of her presence here was to get them on the same page, so that's what she would do.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Daniel," she tested his first name quietly.  He didn't even stir. "Sousa," she tried, louder this time.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He blinked awake. Then jerked a bit, wincing at the sudden movement of his neck. His eyes swept the room then settled on her. "Hey," he greeted voice rough from disuse. Grabbing onto the metal handles, he sat up in the chair. "What are you doing up?"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">At this point she'd heard him ask that about fifty times, yet every time it was delivered with the same amount of concern. She paused, reveling in the knowledge that this would be the last time she'd have to repeat anything.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Abruptly, he stood up. "Is something wrong?" He asked, eyes keenly focused on her.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">That was different.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">The sooner she could lay it all out for him the better. The cycle would be broken and things would cease to be weird. "We need to talk," she told him.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Alright," he simply said.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Try as she might, she couldn't get used to it. He really was willing to roll with anything that was thrown at him. He'd said he liked honesty, so she took a swing at that. "I don't know where to begin because I don't really know when the beginning was," she said, then cringed at the ridiculous nature of her statement. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">A look of momentary confusion washed over him. His eyes roamed over her face, concerned. "Just say whatever is on your mind," he said.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><em>Keep it simple. Don't overload him.</em> "Well we were just stuck in a time storm, but we're out now." It sounded like no big deal when she summed it up that way. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"I slept through a storm?" Eyes widening, he looked around, then seemed to remember there were no windows in this room. "</span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Wait</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">. What's a time storm?" He asked her.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She decided to tackle the first question. "Technically you slept through it, but you didn't really."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"I'm not sure what that means," he said slowly as if it was the conundrum of the century.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">There's going to be a lot of that, she thought. But he was pretty damn open to everything else being thrown at him so she had to hope he would be okay with the rest of it too. "We should sit," she said.</span></span><span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0"><br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">The other side of the room had the chair that she'd used before. She grabbed the top of it and dragged it over to where Sousa's was. When she came back to their designated spot he was still standing. He gestured for her to sit first, those good old-fashioned manners making themselves known. Another thing she liked about him.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She took a seat and he did the same, reclining back with his arms crossed over his chest. Nervously, she clapped her hands together. "Okay well...this is a super complicated issue, but I'm going to simplify it because I'm not a genius scientist and as far as I know neither are you," she attempted to joke.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"That would be correct. I'm not a genius scientist. And even if I was, your people would blow me out of the water anyways so</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">....go</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> on, do the best you can." His eyes were focused and ready to listen.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"The time drive was not fixed like we thought it was. It made the zephyr jump too frequently and we got stuck in a time storm. A vortex of space was sucking us in....basically it would've killed us if we didn't figure out how to get out." </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He nodded. "And how did you do that?"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"How did</span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> we</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">do that actually," she said, watching his reaction carefully. "Time looped over and over for me....probably 50 to 100-ish times. I experienced the same events over and over again. Coulson too. The rest of you were there, but you won't remember because time kept resetting."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He tilted his head in thought. "Why?"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"We have no idea. Not even the genius scientists know, so we probably won't ever figure it out." She took a deep breath, preparing to dive into the heart of crazy. "Coulson and I relived the same moments over and over again...like someone was taking a VHS and rewinding the same thirty minutes of a movie."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"VHS?" He repeated the word back like that was the most confusing thing she'd said yet.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">It dawned on her immediately. "And you don't know what that is</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">....</span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">right</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">.</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">...um," she paused, sifting through her technology history. It dawned on her that Coulson had already given her the example she was looking for. "</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Okay</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">...a record</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">....like</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> someone taking the needle on the record player and moving it so the same parts were playing over and over again."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He readjusted in his seat. "</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">So</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> how'd you stop it?" He asked curiously.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"There was an electronic part inside Enoch that Deke hooked up to the time drive and now it's fixed. But...Enoch..." She trailed off, trying to think of the right way to word the news that a </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">chronicom</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> was decommissioned permanently. "He's....gone." It was a proper death, dignified and meaningful. However, she had not been prepared to hear Enoch's final words. His fear of being alone; it was such a human-like fear. It was startling and upsetting, and brought up too many of her own unresolved feelings about Coulson.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Sousa seemed to sense that there was more she hadn't revealed. "I'm sorry." His face fell.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Enoch was the only permanent death. But he wasn't the only one that died. I watched every single person on the team die over and over again during the cycles."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Brows furrowed together, he shook his head almost angrily. "That's horrible."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Now was the hard part. She wasn't sure how to go about breaking the news to someone that they'd died. "Including you. You died for me. To help me get this tool to take the implant out of Simmons."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Implant?" He asked, glossing over the whole death part.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"A memory blocker. To protect Fitz from the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">chronicoms</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">." She paused, waiting for the freak out that didn't come.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Fitz....her husband?" He cocked his head remembering.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Yea," she confirmed.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"And</span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">I died</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">?"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"You died," she said the words again, making it real for him.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Several times?" He asked, brows furrowed.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">Mhm</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">," she murmured in answer. She couldn't help but remember all the blood that had been shed. The times when Enoch had cracked Daniel's neck. "And several different ways," she added. She would never be able to forget the sound Daniel's body made as Enoch flung him into the wall inside the lab. And those were just the times that she could remember. Who knew how else he'd died?</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Both of his hands landed on his chest and ran down his torso as if feeling for injuries.  "But I'm okay now?" He asked worriedly like there was some secret wound he wasn't aware of.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She nodded. "You're okay now because the loop is gone. We restarted, broke the loop, and everyone but Enoch lived."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Both of his hands went to his temples, rubbing swiftly. "My brain hurts just listening to that."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Yea and living it was like...trying to piece together a 1,000-piece puzzle while blindfolded and drunk." It was oddly specific, yet the only way she could think of putting it.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"That...sounds like a nightmare," he said slowly, seemingly still absorbing all the events that transpired.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Most of it was," she mused.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"But not all?" He asked intrigued. Clearly, he'd picked up on the unspoken.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Every time things were reset, I would wake up inside the chamber and I would look over here and see you. In that chair. You were here waiting to help me every single time. And one of those times we had a pretty great conversation. That of course I remember but you don't so..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. The events happened only within the time loop. He would never remember them. It was out of her hands, but the disappointment was palpable.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">There was a long pause as he watched her steadily. It made her feel extremely vulnerable, yet it was only a little bit uncomfortable.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">So</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> tell me about it," he finally said. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. He just believed her. As simple as that. He listened and didn't question her sanity. And even though his reaction had been along those same lines each time she told him, she still wasn't used to it. He was like a breath of cool fresh air.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"What? I've got nothing but time and I'd like to hear what we supposedly said that categorized our conversation as pretty great." A small smile crept over his face.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Her gaze snapped to his. Those expressive and open eyes of his focused on her. They locked her into a trance, but in a good way. A way she hadn't felt in so long. Running her palms over her thighs nervously, she began, "So you said that you like my powers and that I'm honest."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"I do love a good honest person," he stated, watching her intently. The comment was layered with meaning.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Woah</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">, you never said anything about love," she said, only halfway joking.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">A slight hint of red rushed to his cheeks.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"I'm kidding," she rushed to say, realizing she'd fallen flat in the flirting department.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">This time he wasn't looking at her, rather everywhere but her.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She cringed inside. The truth needed to come next or she'd lose him. "Well, I also like an honest person. And nice. And helpful. You literally died for me so I'd say that qualifies as helpful and nice." He bled for her, took a chance and died for it, simply because he believed in what she told him. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Daniel Sousa was a man that did not mess around. He was exactly what he seemed. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She didn't have to put on any face with him. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">After everything she'd been through, it was the greatest relief. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She swallowed hard, her confidence growing. "You said that I was fun. Although I don't really know where you got that from seeing as you've been thrown into chaos over and over again every </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">time</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> you're with me. Between being taken by Malick and watching me sleep</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <em>and dying</em></span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">...not much fun there. More like riding on a roller coaster without a harness."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He tilted his head towards her. "It's exciting at least," he joked, keeping it light.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She watched him. There was something in his face. She trusted him and wanted him to know everything. To have it all laid out between them as an opening, instead of a barrier.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"I kissed you," she blurted.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">A nervous laugh left him. "Okay now you're just pulling my leg," he immediately said. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She shook her head. "I'm not. I swear."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">His eyebrow raised in </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">perplexion</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">. Still he watched her. "I think I would remember that." He paused, tossing it around his mind. <em>"</em></span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Wouldn't I?</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><em>"</em> He added, doubting himself.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"You would think so but, no you actually wouldn't...because of the time loop." She frowned. The words sounded better in her head. "According to Coulson, there are a lot of things that even I don't remember apparently." Technically, she could've kissed him several other times without ever remembering it.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He sat frozen, absorbing the information.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">The extended silence left her feeling ridiculous. He was going to think she belonged in an asylum and that she was setting up this whole thing for a joke. Or he would simply get fed up with it all and walk away.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Instead, he pleasantly surprised her. "That's not going to be a permanent thing, right?" He put his hands out in question. "I'll be able to remember this conversation?"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She took a deep breath. The possibility of all of this restarting because of another time drive malfunction had occurred to her, but she didn't want to dwell on it. "I really hope so. As far as I know it won't happen again, but that's not my area of expertise."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Right. So.</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">..</span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">hypothetically</span> </span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">speaking</span> </span> </em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">, next time...if I were to be the one to kiss you, we both would remember it." He looked down, then up. It was a nervous tick of his that she'd picked up on.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Weighing her next words, she paused before speaking. Their eyes locked, his danced and swirled. </span> </span> <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Definitely flirting</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">, she thought. The air around them seemed to crackle. "</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><em>Next</em> time</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">?" She asked, tilting her head and schooling her features.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"It's only fair that it would be my turn next." Raising a brow, he flashed her a slight smirk.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"It would be the polite thing for me to let you have the next turn," she agreed, trying and failing to reign in her smile.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">He leaned forward in his seat. Their knees brushed just so. "</span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW26758858 BCX0">Mmmm</span>,</span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">" he murmured. "So, you're polite....honest...nice." Each word was like liquid fire. "Fun. Impressive. Selfless." He showered her in compliments.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Neither one of them broke eye contact. "You missed one more," she told him.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Really?" His eyes lit up in amusement.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Her heart pounded. She'd already come this far, might as well take the leap. "I'm also a damn fine kisser."</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">His face betrayed him first. Clearly, he hadn't expected that comment. A boyish grin took hold of him, making him appear almost ten years younger. He fastened her with a look of determination. "I'll have to be the judge of that myself," he said. Something daring was in his tone.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">She read a variety of things in his expressive gaze. But most of all there was an openness that had drawn her to him since the beginning. He didn't beat around the bush. That wasn't the only thing, of course. She would never forget how he'd just decided to take up residence outside the healing chamber. He made her feel safe. To put it simply, she was just very attracted to everything that made up Daniel Sousa.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Okay." She nodded. Following his lead, she moved closer to him. They were invading each other's space now. His eyes dipped to her mouth. If there was any hidden doubt it flew out the window of her mind in that moment.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Okay." He bridged the final gap between them. Their lips met and they melted together. It was a soft merging of their lips. Even when kissing he was patient and giving. Her left hand went to his right and held on. That seemed to be the signal he was looking for. The next second, his free hand reached out and cupped her jaw. It traveled a slow path into her hair. A shiver ran down the length of her spine. He was warm in every way. Her right hand found his chest and felt his heart beating underneath. He was solid. It was new yet familiar at the same time. She didn't have a fear that he would disappear on her. She simply wanted to hold onto him for a while. Time seemed to stop and they stayed together momentarily.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">Slowly he pulled back. His palm stayed pressed against her scalp. Surprising her, he moved in again, giving her one more light kiss as if he couldn't get enough. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">They pulled apart, breathing slowly. She didn’t even try to hide her satisfied smile. She was still holding onto his hand. He didn’t seem to mind. He was grinning and watching her.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <br class="SCXW26758858 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">"Okay.... you're right...damn fine kisser too," he whispered.</span></span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="TextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW26758858 BCX0">//end//</span> </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments welcome! Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>